Amores subterráneos (Codexis x Selam)
by ONIXG224
Summary: Ocurre 10 años después de los hechos de Demon Days. Aquí un Codexis hastiado y en declive se va apartando poco a poco de su clan, descubriendo al cabo que su admiración por Selam, su amigo y maestro, tiene connotaciones para él inexpresables...
1. Chapter 1

_ZD World 10 años después. _

El griterío ensordecedor de la plebe resonaba en los oídos de Codexis. Sin quererlo, sin darse cuenta exactamente del momento en que el fervor general era comunicado a su propia nervadura, también palmeó con sus manos ásperas de tantos combates y quedó afónico al unir su grito extático al de la multitud. El sol ardiente y certero del mediodía era tan encarnizadamente hegemónico que había devorado todas las sombras y lustrado las frentes de la enloquecida turba con gruesas gotas de sudor. Un viento atroz y seco levantaba ásperas bocanadas del polvo de la arena y por momentos los combatientes se veían inmersos en un torbellino que se dispersaba al cabo, cercenado por el plomo de las balas o el fuego líquido de los rifles de plasma. Había una capa finísima, un campo impenetrable que protegía a la populosa concurrencia del estadio: el plomo, la plasma (que por instantes asemejaba eléctricos erizos o extraños moluscos bioluminiscentes atravesando las densas columnas marinas a una velocidad inusitada), o el fuego de los lanzallamas, o los grandes cohetes perdidos: todo era neutralizado con la facilidad de un gran insecticida, aunque el efecto visualmente producido era como el de una gran telaraña que paraba al vuelo a una despistada mosca, dejando ver en circuito la tela policromada por el rocío y el oblicuo sol del atardecer. Era un efecto maravilloso que pasaba por alto para la mayoría, a la que el combate mantenía en una alternativa que iba de la catatonia a la excitación más escandalosa. Entre los que no perdían la oportunidad para vislumbrar el fenómeno de la irradiación de halos multicolor en torno al punto de colisión, estaban algunos miembros de ONX, situados en la última fila, cara al oriente: ONIXG224, Cyclo, Ram, Codexis. Solo estos dos últimos permanecían del todo atraídos por el reñido combate librado, pero las miradas brillaban con intereses muy dispares. Ram se apartaba los largos cabellos, iracundo, cuando estos interferían con su incisivo análisis de la destreza y los elementos a los que recurrían los expertos combatientes. Procuraba tomar nota mental de cuanto veía. El interés de Cyclo era menor. Pensaba en su novia, que lo esperaba en una de las más lejanas Urbes. Pensaba en el tacto de su maravillosa_ Squier Bullet Mustang_, que lo esperaba tanto como su novia, apoyada contra el muro del armario, protegida de las ratas y las abundantes bacterias gracias a su camisón de plástico. El combate no lo dejaba indiferente, pero su interés no era tan intenso como el de Codexis o Ram. Después de todo, quienes protagonizaban el frenético _duel_ no eran otros que los antipáticos Hugo y Selam.

El marcador presentaba frecuentes alternativas. Primero Hugo, después Selam dominaban el puntaje. Selam podía rebasar a su _viejo amigo_, y después invertir a su favor el resultado. Nadie sabía quién iba a ganar. _Casi _todo el mundo estaba en vilo.

ONIXG224 se había zampado una _anvorguesa_ triple de carne de Cacodemon con tocino de Pinky, y esto le había provocado una modorra incontenible: dormitaba; solo las efímeras rutilancias del campo de energía lo mantenían despierto. Fuera de ahí, la única pregunta que revoloteaba con la pesadumbre de un murciélago herido en el fondo de una caverna, no era otra que _¿y cuándo van a terminar…?_ Pero también una maldición, de vez en cuando, era dirigida a Codexis, el cabeza de huevo que había insistido en ir a _aprender _de los grandes que se estarían batiendo en el torneo que daría inicio aquél caluroso día de verano… uno de esos días que no invitan sino a la inmovilidad, a dormitar junto a la playa, bajo una parra o a la sombra de esa choza que se habían construido a manera de refugio, con vista al lago Aegis, pocos kilómetros al norte del Distrito J-01, al que habían emigrado como los estigmatizados nómadas que eran. Pero Codexis se había enterado de que Selam, su gran _amigo_, su ídolo, su _maestro_ desde hacía algunos años, estaría abriendo junto a Hugo uno de los tantos Torneos con que la Capital aspiraba a recobrar el interés de la exhausta ciudadanía de las provincias que tenían bajo su dominio pocos años. Si bien el aspecto ofrecido por el estadio podía resultar esperanzador para los _Altos directivos_, lo cierto es que es aquella plebe ávida de emociones no representaba un porcentaje sustancial de la población. Era más bien como si se hubiera reunido a un gremio fanático, a un sector muy específico, como a los fanáticos de la lucha libre. Aun estos eran pocos en comparación a los casuales: los que asistían en familia o con amistades, por curiosidad, pero se quedaban embriagados por la emoción todopoderosa del violento deporte. El contagia se hacía inminente salvo en pocas individualidades, que sabían reclamarse para sí mismas nada más.

Codexis gritaba como loco cuando Selam ganaba un frag aunque la circunstancia hacía prever una derrota inminente; cuando _este_ deslumbraba a la audiencia con una maniobra espectacular e inesperada. He ahí los elementos de los que se valían ambos campeones: la espectacularidad de lo inesperado, la estocada imprevisible, la agilidad inusitada, _la sorpresa_. Y todo brotaba de una fuerza extraordinaria. Esta fuerza se manifestaba en aquellos cuerpos en constante movimiento, en constante arritmia como en una danza salvaje donde no había otro ritmo que las violentas pulsaciones de los instintos y el furtivo cálculo de la estrategia. Los cuerpos vigorosos casi no cesaban en su danza. Ram estudiaba a ambos combatientes, pero Codexis miraba atento a uno solo. Su emoción en la victoria, su arrobo en los profundos silencios de expectación, su sobrecogimiento indefinible cuando Selam era superado por Hugo, tenía una intensidad inusual y muy diversa a los sentimientos sanguinarios de aquella loca audiencia. No solo su espíritu se agitaba con aquella turbación multitudinaria, con aquél incendio humano que lo rodeaba, sino que su corazón bombeaba la sangre con una fluctuación inusual, ardiente, cuando miraba el sol reverberar en los brazos fornidos de Selam.

Poco después, el clamor general favorecía al turco, al hijo de los monos nómadas del desierto, al favorito de Alá, y el corazón de Codexis se estremecía de placer. Los combatientes cerraron el combate estrechándose las manos. A continuación se anunciaba el orden de los combates siguientes. Onix manifestó su descontento, se largaba a una taberna o a un puticlub. Cyclo secundó el aburrimiento del líder. Ram no se movió. Quería continuar con obstinación su aprendizaje. Codexis pidió a Onix y Cyclo que lo esperaran en la salida.

Antes de partir, quería visitar los vestidores para felicitar a su buen amigo Selam.


	2. Chapter 2

Primero, una palpitación. La plebe machacaba con locura el suelo bajo sus pies. Todo el coliseo se estremecía como un gran estómago con la ingestión de un licor venenoso y extasiante. Ebrios de entusiasmo, pataleaban como una bestia cautiva que tiene frente a sus barrotes a la presa, herida, sangrante, palpitante. Lo que sangraba y palpitaba era el escenario, con la furia de los combatientes, anónimos novatos de gran talento que luchaban por hacerse con un nombre, con posar la luz de los reflectores sobre sus anatomías atléticas pero al mismo tiempo desvalidas. ¿A qué se debía este desvalimiento, esa flaqueza que anidaba sin embargo en aquellos cuerpos tan feroces, por cuyas fibras musculares las mitocondrias trabajaban con el frenetismo de máquinas autómatas de guerra?

Codexis podía sentir bajo sus pies y sobre su reluciente cabeza de huevo aquellas vibraciones de músculos extenuados, recorriendo la estructura oval del edificio, propagándose como las olas del mar sobre la superficie de la bahía. Músculos extenuados: así vibraba, como un gran animal después de la rapiña sexual. Primero, la lucha con los otros machos; luego, la recompensa: la prolongación de la sangre, de la estirpe vencedora: la hembra, el acto brutal; jadeos, hedor en la penumbra, tiemblan también los árboles, la tierra eleva el polvo tenue de la Eras y el sol caldea aquella carne, aquella ascensión vaporosa que se desprende de los cuerpos. Así, como un animal después de su triunfo, temblaba el coliseo. A Codexis también lo recorría la emoción pero, en su corto entendimiento, no podía explicarse, o no quería hacerlo, el origen ni el destino de aquellas otras vibraciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

El húmedo pasillo que conducía hacia los camerinos de los combatientes lucía no tanto como el de una barraca olímpica, sino como el de un hospital. Un frío hospital durante la guerra que se tambaleaba sacudido por la pólvora incesante. Un trapeador. Una barra floja de gas luminoso que impregnaba todo de un siniestro halo gris. Codexis observó atento el turbio marmolado de las losas y determinó, divertido, que lucía como un río de semen petrificado. Llegó a los vestidores. Las puertas, como las de las superestrellas de cine, lucían una placa con el nombre inscripto del ocupante. Cosa Nostra: SELAM. Se detuvo nervioso, carraspeó. Ensayó un par de frases: quería felicitar a su amigo pero no sabía por dónde empezar. ¡Su amigo! Sonrió ante el honor de ser amigo de una estrella, de un miembro de las élites que orbitaban la dorada aureola privada del mismísimo gabinete de AF-Domains. Él, siempre arrogante y presumido, se sentía diminuto ante Selam, como un niño frente a su padre o a su hermano mayor. Sentimientos inconfesados se oponían a la simple admiración que se tiene por un amigo adelantado en una disciplina. Lo miraba de nuevo, como la primera vez, cuando al sol poniente de Dwango-5, cuando la brisa gélida de las monótonas praderas verdes flagelaban su cuerpo malherido, se retiraba el casco el vencedor experto que en pocos minutos le dió una dura cátedra de lo que en verdad es el Duelo de altura; se quitaba el casco y quedaba al descubierto el rostro fiero del francés. La brisa gélida que tanto acuciaba el dolor del derrotado acariciaba los cabellos ondulados del vencedor. El sudor perlaba el cuello musculoso. En la mirada arrogante fulguraba la ira milenaria y demencial de aquella casta de guerreros del desierto que lo habían precedido con sus guerras santas y sus aniquiladoras convicciones divinas. El perfil aguileño era sin duda el de uno nacido para ser guerrero. Adivinó su musculatura superior bajo la armadura. Un sentimiento insólito comenzó a dominarlo. Herido como un mártir, esperaba el golpe de gracia. Había sido una pelea no autorizada. Un duelo sin regulaciones en el que uno de los dos podía morir sin otra sepultura que el cuerpo atomizado por el Plasma. Los músculos no le respondían y, sin embargo, su parálisis no era debida al dolor insoportable que cundía por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Por instinto -un instinto insospechado- ofreció el cuello como el lobo dominado y entornó los ojos. El sol poniente alargaba su lengua de fuego y amatista por el horizonte. Todo se azulaba lentamente. Pero una mano mucho más robusta que la suya lo sacó de aquél sumisivo trance.

Escuchó algo en el interior. Algo que iba más allá del barullo del gentío. Un rumor extraño, apenas perceptible, provenía del otro lado de la puerta. No adivinó qué era. Quizá Selam guardando sus cosas. Quiso abrir la puerta: después de todo, Selam era su amigo. Después de haberle perdonado la vida, Selam lo adoptó dentro de su círculo inmediato como a una especie de amigo, _o de mascota _—se burlaban los ONX. Esto le irritaba. Los ONX, y aun el líder, a pesar de ser colegas, le parecían unos _noobs _en todo inferiores a él. Abrió la puerta, primero con soltura, pero al descubrir lo que producía aquél rumor, al sentir en su rostro una bocanada de hormonas y aromas corporales como si destapara un cráter volcánico.

El espectáculo que se desenvolvía —y se enrollaba y se anudaba y se estiraba y contraía— era semejante al de una palestra en que dos fornidos combatientes, sudorosos, sangrantes, exhaustos pero capaces de arrancarse violentos destellos de energía del más profundo vórtice del instinto, pero se trataba de un encuentro de otra índole.

Al principio, Codexis permaneció atónito. En su cabeza —que era más cráneo que materia gris— una completa obnubilación de los sentidos paralizó por un momento el complejo aparato de acciones y reacciones presente en una persona normal. Se quedó allí, mirando, hasta que el cerebro escaso comenzó a escribir nervioso lentas deducciones: ¡Siguen luchando! Pero, ¿quién gana? ¿quién pierde? Las interrogantes brotaron como de la tierra brotan las hormigas tras un penoso cataclismo telúrico, primero con torpeza; después con irritación. Quiso detenerlos, decir algo, pero otra parte de ese cerebro idiota lo mantuvo plantado en su lugar como una estatua: la más fea jamás labrada por el barro humano; su semblante idiota no era más bello que el de un orangután; trataba sin éxito alguno de disimular la calvicie con tres pelos a lo Homero Simpson; aunque era de facto el más alto de ONX, no inspiraba más respeto que el de un mono tití en silla de ruedas con delirios de grandeza. Miró dos cuerpos desnudos cuyas extremidades se retorcían como un manojo de serpientes en combate; el sudor lustraba un cuerpo pálido y otro moreno semejante al bronce; los torsos subían, bajaban, se arqueaban o estiraban con el violento ritmo de la epilepsia, la encefalitis, la neurosífilis y los jadeos se antojaban el balbuceo desesperado y postrimero de un asmático que no consigue llegar al nebulizador; los jadeos de atleta llegado al límite eran alternados por gritos estridentes de accidente, de rotura, de herida: la pierna del corredor favorito a ganar la carrera que es derribado por un inopinado desgarre muscular; la joven mujer que andando por el parque de la mano con su hijo pequeño lo ve desaparecer entre las garras de un atracador. Dos cuerpos que se retorcían con una violencia tal que a veces parecían el tenso nudo no de dos sino de tres o cuatro seres violentos.

Conforme los gritos penetraban la conciencia petrificada del mayor imbécil de la historia, la carne, a sus hijos informe, indefinible, iba delineándose, contorneándose, definiéndose: dos caras asesinas y familiares se devoraban, se invertían, se miraban con odio, con furor, pero también con un extraño y repentino enternecimiento que uno no se imaginaría en aquellos cuerpos fuertes, eminentemente violentos en sí mismos, con las fibras musculares tan definidas y tensas bajo la piel reluciente de sudor, el cuello fornido de uno, como el de un toro… Se devoran… ¿de qué modo? Codexis no era inocente, pero sí un imbécil en toda regla; su retardo era gravoso y una continua causa de disensiones, conflictos y exasperaciones en el clan. Se devoran… ¿de qué modo? Con la avidez de los que devoran un jugoso fruto después de un ayuno prolongado. Las pelvis se envestían mutuamente. _Selam_, a quien Codexis consideraba _un dios _del duelo, llevaba el predominio de aquella lucha cuya naturaleza ya todos, excepto Codexis, tenemos ya en claro: su miembro viril, grueso como un tubérculo y largo como un sable de bronce, se hundía una y otra vez en aquella vaina intestinal del pálido Hugo. Pálido, pero no débil: tenía un cuerpo efébico pero fuerte, espigado pero recio. Selam, mucho más robusto y vehemente comunicaba con su abrazo total una superioridad de fuerzas muy superior a la manifestada sobre la Arena. Sucios, sudorosos, con ocasionales vetas de sangre cruzando labios, mejillas y muslos, luchaban de nuevo pero de otra manera, valiéndose de otros medios. Hugo no permanecía quieto. El tren inferior de su cuerpo se tensaba, se aflojaba, se distendía o contraía con la violencia del combate. El esfuerzo era descomunal y equivalente. Aunque él recibía en la desembocadura de sus tripas el lúbrico alfanje del vencedor, no permanecía quieto como una _pasiva_, sino que participaba del combate, del frenesí, de la misma embriaguez sexual de su compañero. Y, al mismo tiempo que apretaba el esfínter con tanta fuerza como para rebanar el potente miembro que no cesaba de horadarlo, se dejaba envolver por el tierno arropo de aquellos bíceps que lo estrujaban de la cintura, que cortaban a ratos su respiración al atenazarlo por el cuello; por aquellas manos ásperas pero hábiles que hundían las yemas y trazaban surcos desde el pubis hasta el pecho; que lo pellizcaban, arañaban o presionaban como agresivas ventosas tentaculares; gestos a los que él replicaba con las viscosas caricias de sus manos empapadas de sudor… con las cuales registraba vorazmente las firmes placas musculares del titán que lo embestía. También se escabullía, se zafaba de su abrazo depredador, invertía las posiciones buscando dominar con su ardor el de aquél al que sabía, sin embargo, superior. Era una carrera descabellada y destructiva: sabía que era inferior en todo aspecto a aquél que lo doblaba en masa corporal; que su miembro, asta del orgullo animal, era minúsculo en comparación al del honorífico integrante de Cosa Nostra. Pero él se repetía, como un mantra carnal inefable, inexpresable, en el fondo del embudo que precede a las palabras, como un circuito eléctrico puro que no requería vocalizaciones _¡Cosa mía, cosa mía! —_cuando la carne invasora, certera como un arpón a través del túnel intestinal, encogía el recto como un acordeón y al separarse succionaba con un brusco beso el vomitorio del colon sigmoideo. Entonces, un placer intensísimo que se sumaba a los estremecimientos implacables de la próstata congestionada lo arropaba como las oleadas tibias de un mar africano, sumergiéndolo, ahogándolo, acercándolo a las puertas de un Nirvana carnal, y arrancándolo, empujándolo de nuevo a la superficie bajo un ardiente sol mesopotámico. Estaba subyugado. Seguramente su novia, la bella _Matadora_, cuando hacían el amor, cuando su pene alcanzaba el umbral del útero, no sentía el placer que a él, ahora, lo subyugaba. La herida se hacía más grande. Dejó de resistirse a los abrazos; se entregó del todo. Odió a la fémina que se le entregaba. La maldijo. Deseó escupirle en la cara que él, hoy, se encontraba en un clímax al que el clítoris era incapaz de conducir. No deseó agredirla. Deseó arrodillarse y entregarla a Selam como en un pasado remoto los desquiciados babilonios entregaban a Moloch a mujeres y niños. Se declaró inferior. Todavía, las palabras eran átomos dispersos en la nebulosa periferia de la mente; pero tenían ya la fuerza de las interpretaciones nerviosas y las legislaciones mitocondriales: todo su cuerpo obedecía a la sumisión y las imágenes de su cerebro embriagado respondían a este espasmo de entrega total: la novia, _su novia_, en los brazos del Hombre Superior. Ella lo amaría. Lo amaría más de lo que a él lo habría amado jamás. Quería estar de rodillas frente a Selam, con el rostro cubierto con los ásperos testículos, completamente derrotado, y que ella, Matadora, mujercita lánguida y voluptuosa, hábil como una meretriz desde los 15 años, se entregaría al acto degradante. Las rodillas tocarían el piso sin ningún tipo de protección. El dolor intenso, chispeante, de la caída, quedaría sedado cuando sus manecitas diestras rodearan el miembro equino del combatiente francoárabe y la boquita, que tan bien sabía procurar placer, lucharía abriéndose del todo contra aquél tubérculo de sangre. Marido y mujer, ¡qué fantasía tan cruel y obscena!, compartiendo desesperadamente el miembro de un macho Vencedor, en el que la superioridad estaba inscrita hasta es el menor de los jeroglíficos de su ADN. Hasta entonces, había apretado los labios, abriéndolos solo para dejar expirar largos jadeos, que contenía enseguida como por vergüenza, sellando la boca nuevamente: fue cuando se entregó del todo a las respiraciones bruscas, alocadas, frenéticas, a ritmo de las embestidas, con los ojos en blanco y la lengua colgante como la de un perro acalorado.

Selam no gemía. Una respiración ronca rasgaba la oquedad del pecho. Su mirada aquilina, imperturbable, era idéntica a la que ponía cuando tenía frente a sí a un combatiente de su altura. Estaban sus ojos inyectados de sangre y los labios torcidos en una mueca de desdén. Sin embargo, sabía que ya había ganado aquella segunda fase de la lucha, esa que se imponían en secreto muchos de los jugadores de élite, bien entre ellos, o bien en asombrosos desfogues con prostitutos de baja categoría. Las orgías que muchos de ellos, las superestrellas a las que el mundo aplaudía, eran un secreto a voces entre los que estaban más o menos avezados en la comunidad. Orgías y un desenfreno que no admitía miramientos éticos ni dilaciones de ningún grado eran la regla por aquellos días. Quizá así había sido siempre. Quizá, no. Fuera como fuera, Selam no se detenía cuando la urgencia carnal lo impelía a entregarse a una sexualidad descarriada que habría escandalizado a sus admiradores. Y sexualidad descarriada no porque se tratara de mera homosexualidad. La homosexualidad, tal como la conocemos, no tenía un quicio de ortodoxia psicoanalítica aquí. Se trataba de un juego de dominancias y sumisiones. Toda una compleja praxis de la sexualidad tenía lugar aquí. No era placer lo que se buscaba. El placer era una recompensa colateral. Un beneficio adicional.

Selam supo entonces, cuando el severo combatiente se transfiguró en muñeca de trapo, que había vencido; que había vencido más allá, más allá de la Arena donde su eminencia quedaba patente frente a los ojos de un millón de estúpidos. Al placer bestial, nervioso, que lo recorría de ida y vuelta como explosiones que partían del falo, se sumaba un odio insaciable. Arreció en sus embestidas, tomó por los pelos del cráneo a Hugo. Su saña era tal que Codexis sintió el horror del que presencia un homicidio. No era para menos. Él mismo, Selam, estaba pleno de una embriaguez asesina. Daga, harón, alfanje: deseaba transfigurarse él mismo en un instrumento de muerte para despedazar desde el interior al Débil, al que se abría y deshojaba como una Flor. La respiración ronca se convirtió en un principio de aullido demoníaco, y su mirada cruel, exacerbada, vehemente, ciega, recordaba a la de aquellos demonios que ilustran el cartel publicitario del primer DOOM. Era la rabia dionisíaca encarnada. ¡Carne, carne! Así aullaban los espíritus que se agitaban en el fondo de las botellas de los vinos más añejos; así aullaban los espíritus mitocondriales y hormonales de aquél cuerpo de cepa guerrera que añoraba partir, en su sentido más literal, el cuerpo de aquél que se entregaba derrotado y sin voluntad.

Codexis vaciló. Tenía conciencia, plena y cómplice, de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Afuera, todo vibraba, sacudido por la emoción de la plebe alocada, pero ahora le parecía que el recinto en el que se encontraba palpitaba con la furia de un corazón que se desmorona aquejado por una afección letal. Los muros se contraían; los escasos muebles crujían, rechinaban, doblándose bajo el peso de seres invisibles; el gran espejo del tocador se doblaba, atrás, adelante, sin romperse. Aquella movilidad inaudita, aquella milagrosa cosmogénesis de vibraciones y colapsos, tenía como epicentro el acto inimaginable que se desarrollaba frente a él con arrebato asesino.

Retrocedió, confundido. No cerró la puerta. Se tambaleó con la flaqueza de un herido a través del estrecho corredor, que parecía el órgano de un ente moribundo: el pulmón agónico del ahogado, la cariátide que se vacía del degollado, la tripa que funge como improvisada vagina para un macho desesperado: así, ante sus ojos delirantes se distendía primero el corredor para después cerrarse con violentas contracciones orgánicas. Todo era azul. El piso dejaba de ser de sucia losa: los átomos se disgregaban para darle su lugar a un fango resbaladizo, obsceno, río turbio, pantano fétido. ¿Por qué haber descubierto a sus héroes en medio de una faena sexual lo trastornaba tanto? Ni siquiera el niño al descubrir a sus padres en tan impensable faena. Pero él deliraba, enfermo de un momento a otro; como si, en lugar de haber descubierto a dos hombres fornicar con vehemencia, una sierpe escurridiza le hubiese asestado en el abdomen su letal mordisco y el veneno rápido, fecundo, lo embargara, acompañando al dolor candente el frenético delirio de las facultades trastornadas que anteceden el mortal momento. El cerebro, aunque de por sí lo usaba poco, estaba congelado. Ni un pensamiento, ni una preconcepción de pensamiento, ni un fantasma, ni un germen de palabra deambulaba en aquél panteón. En el cerebro no había dibujado más que una sola náusea. El mundo, desfigurado con sadismo, lucía todo como una inmensa mancha conformada por huesos, tripas y trozos de carroña. Pero la náusea no preconizaba el vómito. No era asco lo que sentía. Caminó por lo que quedaba del corredor como por un desfiladero o un puente colgante suspendido a kilómetros de altura. Todo era azul. Todo era náusea. En todas partes: en todo, en todo, en todo, descubría un cóptico, un hindi, un cuneiforme como el que forman las densas carreteras intestinales, y en cada indescifrable signo descubría el horror del inocente que, yendo por la calle, eleva la cabeza entre un grupo de curiosos que presencian algo: un cuerpo accidente, el vientre vaciado, derramado el cráneo: sangre, humo y moscas. Pero no era asco, no era horror. No lo era del todo. Todo era espiral, interrogante, nudo, remolino de retrete.

Poco a poco, paso a paso, se desvanecía la violencia del veneno. La alucinación terminó por diluirse cuando el sol crepuscular barrió de lleno su rostro estúpido. Tropezó con alguien que escupió un ¡cuidado, idiota! Y esto terminó por sacarlo de su abstracción. Todavía vibraba en el aire el entusiasmo por el torneo. Salía por la puerta de atrás pero hasta ahí llegaban gritos, silbidos, ¡hurras! frenéticos, aplausos y vítores. Dos o tres intendentes cuchicheaban junto a un contenedor de basura: uno llevaba una sucia tapa de inodoro y jugaba con ella: se la puso de collar y después trató de obligar al otro a usar tan inmunda gorguera. Risas y sobrenombres despectivos. Se abría frente a él el estacionamiento trasero del estadio. En el cielo sobrevolaba, lento, casi en inmóvil suspensión, una ave que él no supo identificar. La miró atento. El magma del sol poniente resultaba grato y acariciador. Solo el frío que hacía le hizo, por un momento, extrañar el abrigo de los muros que ahora abandonaba. Ahora, las imágenes recientemente incrustadas, germinaban en vagos espectros de palabra. Siguió adelante. Se hacía de noche rápidamente. Un par de estrellas pestañearon entre los rascacielos de la lejana Capital. Todo el edificio rugía conmovido: un nuevo campeón aplastaba el cráneo de sus oponentes. Heladas ondas arrastraban las envolturas y los bauchers que reposaban en la sucia acera. Siguió adelante. Descubrió que tiritaba; hacía frío y había qué refugiarse.


	3. Chapter 3

Pero no quería regresar con los ONX. Pensó en ellos con un poco de rencor: en lo que _él percibía _como una recalcitrante soberbia en Ram; en lo que _él percibía _como una innata e incorregible cobardía en Cyclo; en lo que _él percibía _como una profunda indiferencia en OnixG224. Después pensó en los Supernovas: un grupito de bribones que todo lo que lograban era exasperarlo: el escuadrón recientemente integrado al clan, compuesto de niñatos quinceañeros, Infinity a la cabeza, después Nico, después Emmanuel… Era cierto que se divertían todos juntos pero todo era siempre a la manera de _ellos_: en los Cooperativos o los Survival. Para él, ambas modalidades carecían del encanto del que sí gozaban los que se fundamentaban en la más estricta competición: el duelo, el Free-For-All, el Battle Royale, el CTF, aunque su favorito era el duelo, el combate mano a mano. Ahí, se sentía el amo, alcanzaba la plenitud. Además de las emociones suscitadas, uno podía _hacer carrera_ si se empeñaba en estas disciplinas. Además, eran lucrativas. Dependiendo de los permisos de la región, uno podía hacerse con dinero, con crédito, con utilidades. Y con gloria, reconocimiento, aceptación.

Caminaba tiritando. La noche se imponía. El lucerío artificial elevaba haces polícromos al cielo y a la tierra para combatir el asedio de la oscuridad. El aire, frío, puro, proveniente de las montañas, comenzaba a mezclarse con los vagos perfumes exhalados por las franjas comerciales ya muy cercanas. Al doblar en una esquina descubrió un carrito de hot-dogs en el que comían figuras de naturaleza irreconocible: hombres, mujeres, travestis, ¿qué más da? Siguió de largo pero sus brazos desnudos captaron la tibia onda de la plancha en la que el grasoso embutido chillaba al calor inclemente. No se le escapó el delicioso aroma. Le rugió la tripa y recordó que no había comido desde el mediodía. Un hot dog no estaría mal pero no se sentía con el deseo de comer de pie a la intemperie.

Autos, pitidos, chasquidos, blasfemias. Vapores ascendiendo aquí y allá y en todas partes. La noche plena. La noche en su apogeo. Casinos, burdeles, guarrerías. Gente mascullando. Un café. Poetas cantores. Mariachis. Neón. Un borracho siendo arrastrado fuera de la cantina. Otro, reposando la cabeza sobre un charco de orín y llevando por frazada un costal. Póker, poetas y prostitutas. Bolsillos vaciados y genitales viciados. Malos poemas en papel de baño, diluyendo su lírica perdedora entre las aguas de los fétidos, de los increíblemente fétidos retretes.

Lo acorralaron las prostitutas; le echaron el tufo a cocaína y semen y perfume pirata a la cara. Las miró bien a todas y cada una, pero se engañaba. Por una vez en su vida ni dos grandes pechos oscilantes surtían el efecto de despertar su carne dormida. Eso sí que era raro. Antes, por pura calentura -lo que no era infrecuente-, habría saltado de la cama para dirigirse a la Zona Roja, al rincón más _económico_, donde almas en pena, rameras de la más baja estofa, deseosas de un centavo para cambiar por crack, le chuparían el pene entre los botes de basura. Era como tener una máquina expendedora: moneda, producto; moneda, producto. Pero hoy no. Hacía falta, también, _otra máquina_, siempre lista, siempre engrasada, que, sin embargo, se encontraba sumida en un misterioso sueño bestial. La carne estaba insensible. Los pájaros de sangre que se posan sobre el monte púbico no extendieron las alas rojas. Salió de la cripta que las Putas habían formado con las concavidades de sus úteros infértiles, la valla de las piernas, la montaña de sus pechos. Se disculpó: no tenía un centavo. (Pero sí un crédito nada despreciable en el Sistema monetario del ZDWorld).

Quería comer, todavía. Y quizá beber. El esófago, acostumbrado al estímulo hirviente del licor concedió su aprobación.

_¡Gloria, reconocimiento, aceptación!_ Pensó nuevamente en los ONX, con cierto rencor inconfeso. En diez años no habían logrado nada más que lo opuesto y al líder, OnixG, parecía no importarle. Sabía bien que él mismo había contribuido a la mala fama que pesaba sobre los ONX, con sus bromas pesadas y su sentido del humor que no le había acarreado más que problemas, incluso dentro de la misma comunidad subterránea que los ONX habían formado. Era el mayor y sentía a los demás como unos niños. Eso lo tenía claro. Pero no lo expresaba, aunque lo hacía sentir con sus ocasionales arranques de una soberbia que ni la de Ram (que no era tal) podía combatir.

Quería algo más y eso no se lo podía dar ese montón de mocosos. Siempre llorando, siempre quejándose. Por eso los llamaba _noobs_ repetidas veces aunque él se engañaba a sí mismo haciéndolo ver como un juego, como un sobrenombre "troll" más.

No estaba del todo fuera de la zona roja, de la _línea de Gaza_ de la Capital. Había cerca un supermercado, un restaurán chino, una plaza comercial donde hasta las altas de la noche se vendían elegantes prendas de moda, boletos lotería y veladoras con la imagen de la Santa Muerte. El gentío derramaba su cauce humano, ramificándose, hormigueando aquí y allá y en todas partes. Al parecer, todas las ciudades alrededor de la Capital prosperaban: una generación era capaz de presenciar el fuego y la explosión pero quizá ni los más viejos recordaran el chillido de la pólvora. Todo era plural. Todo era majestuoso. Hasta las paredes de inmundos grabados que encerraban la Zona Roja dentro de un laberinto de jeroglíficos imposibles.

Entró en una humosa y tibia taberna en la que ardía un hogar antiquísimo, como los de las posadas de la Edad Media. Fuera del poco convencional artefacto, que además de calor proveía de iluminación al cuadrilátero irregular; con todo y sus grises de piedra y sus vigas de madera, todo resultaba acogedor y amable. Algunas caras alegres retozaban en el fondo, frente a platos de un espeso mejunje. En la barra se encorvaban algunas espaldas sobre gruesos tarros u olorosas cenas. Era verdad. Un perfume excitó su olfato. Se sentó apresurado y pidió al larguirucho cantinero, primero, sin pensarlo, un tarro de cerveza. Mientras tanto leyó atento el menú que había escrito en una pizarra negra. Bebió la espumosa cerveza casi de un solo trago y después pidió otra y para comer un tazón de sopa de papa y un _choripán_ de chorizo de cacodemon y pan de trigo cultivado por revenants domesticados.


	4. Chapter 4

Estaba en ese primer lapso que sigue a la borrachera. Alrededor de las lámparas flotantes, las estúpidas polillas semejaban, para sus ojos cansinos, pájaros eléctricos luchando contra la boca abierta de un volcán. Pterodáctilos enloquecidos alrededor del caos rojo y blanco del cráter del Meteorito. El suculento ramen, ya concluso, prevalecía en el fondo de su nariz, sobreviviendo al regusto amargo de la cerveza. Un adormecimiento lento, involuntario, se fue apoderando de él. Se había entretenido, revoloteando junto con los pájaros eléctricas y dejándose batir los sesos por la licuadora musical de la Rockola. La noche, que comenzó serena, en lo que parecía ser una serena taberna de provincias, se fue tornando ruidosa, siniestra, dionisíaca. Las risas y las voces se transformaron gradual pero perceptiblemente en carcajadas obscenas y roncos aullidos. Codexis, sin embargo, flotaba en un limbo placentero en el que el mal del puerco y la embriaguez se confundían y se conjugaban. Pero no cesaba de pedir cervezas y bocadillos. _Para el bajón_ pidió manitas de puerco, lo más raro que encontró en el menú. Eran manitas de puerco y no de _Pinky_. Qué alivio. La carne de Pinky, aunque muy parecida a la del cerdo, resultaba sin embargo mucho más grasosa. Sabía, también, o eso leyó en una revista de las que ONIXG224 compraba y acumulaba, que la carne de puerco legítima era un poco afrodisíaca. No quería dormir. Luchaba contra las arrulladoras órbitas que dibujaban lentamente los pájaros eléctricos, las tristes polillas en su monótono vuelo incendiario: su pupila bebía más bien un luminoso planeta anillado, un Saturno de fuego, muy próximo a su jeta imbécil. Se reanimó un poco. Las patitas de cerdo estaban bañadas en una salsa picante, con intenso gusto a ajo. La voluntad activa centelleó predominante una vez más. Lavarse la boca. Enjugarse los ojos. Sonarse la nariz. La primera le ardía, los segundos le lloraban enrojecidos, la tercera le moqueaba. Pidió algo para aplacar el ardor. Algo bien frío. Un vinito de reserva. Mientras se lo servían, corrió al baño. Dos o tres borrachos que lo observaron se carcajearon a su nombre porque sabían que las patitas de cerdo enchiladas no tenían más que un picante tan leve que no arredraría ni siquiera a un chiquilín.

El baño era inmundo: una contorsión de cadáveres tapizados con tatuajes obscenos. Los urinales, la boca abierta de un sapo venenoso o una improvisada fosa sanitaria donde hiede sin cesar la carroña; las letrinas, cadáveres que ya se reventaron, hirvientes calderos de mierda y gusanos. El hedor ácido acució la sensación de la boca enchilada del pobre Codexis, que se sentía, todo él, como una vagina irritada por polvos pica-pica o por una incipiente enfermedad venérea, se sintió desalentado por aquella bocanada plurisensorial de inmundicia. El amoniaco de mil micciones estancadas aportó su naturaleza avinagrada a los efectos residuales de la capsaicina que todavía rechinaba entre las encías y la lengua del desdichado Jeff. Le pateó la barriga una arcada. ¿Devolvería la cerveza y el ramen? ¿Llevaría a una fosa común de las que usurpaban el lugar de las letrinas lo que con tanto deleite había saciado su hambre? Buscó, en medio de aquella turbulencia de azufres y excrecencias, el lavabo. Como este fungía un espurio: pileta de concreto mordisqueado, jabón de polvo, una toalla mugrienta y más parecida a la lengua colgante de un ternero degollado. Sobre el agua flotaban indecisos grumos de impureza. No hizo caso, metió las manos, cogió un poco de aquella sustancia incierta y se la restregó en la cara. Estaba fría. Más alivio, fue como si quebraran una placa de hielo en su cabeza sin cerebro. Se quedó pensativo, si es que aquella masa encefálica admitía procedimientos tan complejos como la enunciación de pensamientos. Un escalofrío lo recorrió desde la mollera al coxis. Aunque el denso husmo regaba su laringe con asperezas tóxicas y volvía insoportable la respiración, el fuego pulposo de la boca se fue apagando.

Fue cuando quiso retroceder, cuando la nariz ya no moqueaba y los ojos no le requemaban, cuando rechazó la imagen del espejo y le volvió la espalda. Su cerebro solo contenía dos consignas en aquél momento: abandonar el baño y retornar a la barra, donde ya seguramente lo esperaba el vinito helado de jarrón.

Solo entonces fue que se abrió uno de los compartimientos del baño. La aparición inesperada, fantasmagórica entre los estípticos vapores pantanosos, de una cautivadora belleza gorgónea, dejó paralizado, _pétreo_, una vez más al desdichado héroe.


	5. Chapter 5

Era una mujer joven de largos cabellos rubios y gafas de sol. ¿Quién las necesitaría, en aquella húmeda cueva? Se quedó plantada, con la mano apoyada en la puerta. La melena rubia parecía diluirse como chorros de acuarela dorada sobre un lienzo sucio. Codexis no pudo distinguir de su figura nada más que la marcada línea de los pechos. Subió el rubor al pálido huevo de su cabeza. Detrás de ella, el inodoro no cesaba de humear fétidos vapores. El aire, paralizado, palpitaba como la cabeza de una medusa, bolsa de gelatina y aguijones. Algo hasta entonces no imaginado: un zumbido agudo atravesó la atmósfera. Una gruesa mosca se dibujo bajo el aliento amarillo del foco colgante y se paró en el huevo de Codexis, semejante a un broche de brillante metal azul prendido a un inexistente mechón de cabello. Pero Codexis no se percató. Mantuvo los ojos en aquella aparición. La mujer permaneció agazapada como una fiera. Evocaba la felinidad violenta del leopardo, de la pantera, del puma, que tensa con elegante suavidad todas las fibras musculares del cuerpo, mientras se prepara para un ataque, que era la misma violencia delicada de la saeta en manos del artista arquero. En un momento dado, todas aquellas fibras tensas serían disparadas, libres de la espera insoportable que separa al depredador de la sangre de la presa. Murmuró algo. Se perdieron las sílabas en el espacio inmenso, en el espacio que se había agrandado entre las dos mentes, espacio geográfico vacío, sin pantanos, nieblas ni tufos. La presencia repentina de aquella mujer en aquél espacio trastornó a Codexis, que se olvidó de toda repugnancia, de todo asco, de todo malestar, de todo vino frío esperándolo en el salón.

La mujer lo atrajo con un gesto. La mosca agitaba sus alas y paseaba su labelo por los poros de Codexis. Lo arrastró al interior del cubículo, con la destreza de una araña. Cerró la puerta: un eco frío. Unió su boca a la de la presa. La carne de Codexis respondió al instante. Ardió como un hombre al que golpea un relámpago. Hedía, hedía, como una carnicería abandonada, donde la sangre añeja y la carne y las vísceras sirven de banquete a moscas regordetas y brillantes como un metal precioso. Del inodoro, vientre abierto, manaban miríadas de gérmenes que a cualquier otro —no sedado— lo habrían llevado al vómito o al desmayo. Pero Codexis estaba sedado. Ya no por el alcohol o por el picor desvaneciente de la boca, sino por esos otros gérmenes que ascienden de la entrepierna como el nubarrón volcánico que preludia la erupción. La mosca agitaba sus alas y paseaba su labelo por los poros, recogiendo impurezas con la fruición de un delicioso beso. Besó a la desconocida con fruición devoradora. Llevó rápidamente sus manos a aquellos senos firmes, las atrevió a fondo en el escote. El pezón erecto en su palma acicateó la excitación creciente, violenta, que lo acuciaba. La mano hábil de la desconocida trazaba su recorrido feroz, yendo del vientre a su pelvis, dibujando círculos en torno al ombligo o acariciando el pecho, el cuello, rápidamente, con la violencia del ansia sexual, con el deseo manifiesto, con la obscenidad desatada. Sus besos húmedos enfebrecían al pelón de mierda. La mosca agitaba sus alas y paseaba su labelo por los poros, recogiendo impurezas con la fruición de un delicioso beso.

Y el hedor era semejante a la boca putrefacta de un almacén de cadáveres. Una espantosa fiebre de miseria y muerte ascendía de la copa del inodoro. La mujer, de rodillas, sorbía el miembro flácido, impotente, del cabeza de huevo, que comenzaba a gozar. La boca húmeda propinó su golpe de placer. La pulpa blanda —pétalos de una flor de carne y carnívora— de la boca arropó el minúsculo brote de carne con su tibia humedad. Pronto, el miembro se agrandó. El placer corría con deliberación y violencia. La boca se afanaba, pulsaba, latía, tragaba, vibraba; cada milímetro cuadrado parecía dotado de un músculo especialmente diseñado para otorgar placer. La cabellera abundante descendía en ondas y con el movimiento acariciaba el principio de los muslos de la víctima, que ya gozaba con plenitud, llevado en brazos del Placer muy arriba de los vahos pestilentes del baño público en el que todos los hombres de la Tierra habían vaciado los intestinos. Las finas ondas del cabello acariciaban el cráneo triangular del pelvis, única brújula que guió sus pasos por la vida: y que apunta nada más que abajo. Los dedos expertos de la inesperada meretriz continuaban caminando sobre la piel sensible de los muslos, del vientre, subiendo hasta el pecho del torpe combatiente, que ya deliraba. Sus ojos iban de la cabellera rubia a la boca maestra en que se perdía su miembro erecto y después saltaban a la bruma tóxica que circuía y culebreaba en torno a los dos, y que de vez en vez se abría como el cascarón de un huevo del que nace un polluelo deforme para enseñarle a Codexis el guiño del retrete donde nadaba la mierda negra junto a cabezas diminutas de fetos abortados. La lengua cesaba de envolver el glande; sentía el vapor tibio de la boca y poco después a los labios dibujar tiernos glifos en las curvas del casco carnal. Besos de una ternura inusitada sobre la uretra. La mano subía y bajaba entonces, con la firmeza necesaria. El ritmo se hacía plácido, casi melodioso, con la gracia delicada de una clarinetista. La punta de la lengua, húmeda daga, dibujaba después espirales que partían del centro y bajaban con alteraciones en el ritmo hasta la base del pene. Subía entonces dejando un rastro de saliva para repetir, en la púrpura del glande, una serie de franjas eléctricas, del ojo ciego de la punta hasta la coronilla del miembro. Sin aviso previo, su boca —lánguida ventosa— cambió de dirección: subió al abdomen, marcó con profundos y rápidos besos los vértices de un polígono irregular de innumerables caras. Descendió, después, con besos todavía más delicados, mientras la mano no cesaba de subir y bajar como si tratara de ordeñar el esmirriado muñón viril. Codexis sudaba, sofocado, ya no por la pestilente insistencia de los vapores, sino por el placer vertiginoso, físico y moral, de que lo hacía objeto la desconocida. La boca acarició los testículos. Subieron, húmedos, encogiéndose, en el juego de la lengua ávida. Codexis, en el aturdimiento del placer desconocido, jadeaba, insensible a la neblina pútrida que inhalaba sin darse cuenta con la intensidad de un drogadicto.

No se prolongó por mucho el rito. Los dedos hábiles, con sus juegos múltiples a imprevisibles, Codexis alcanzó el éxtasis, el frenesí, la explosión. Una lluvia blanca y viscosa recorrió los labios feroces de la desconocida, cuya lengua limpiaba todo rastro, toda estela perlina. Codexis, agobiado: las piernas, temblando; las manos duras entre las madejas suaves; el vientre tenso; el pene perdiendo lentamente su vigor como una goma inflable perforada de pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

Una luna de plomo se perdía en la bolsa biliar del amanecer. Un viento proveniente de las montañas barría las aceras. Junto a los billares y cantinas se reunían todos los símbolos de la miseria, pero a lo lejos las torres deslumbrantes de la capital se burlaban de las estrellas del cielo, porque estas se desvanecen con la aparición del sol pero los fulgores artificiales se quedan, imperturbables, dirigiendo sus inmensos dedos medios de inquebrantable temeridad hacia todo los Celeste y lo Terreno. Montañas artificiales de luz y piedra que no podían llamarse rascacielos, ya que lo que hacían hundir la ferocidad de dagas traicioneras hacia la placenta acuática de la bóveda celeste.

Tachos de basura volcada. Bolsas de basura destripadas. Cabezas de pescado sin ojos utilizadas como juguete sexual por vagabundos; condones en cuyo interior se remueven diminutos crustáceos hematófagos; trozos de carne putrefacta; ratas padeciendo indigestión o hambruna. En medio de todo, cabeceando y maloliente, sin pantalones ni zapatos, yacía un indigente de cabeza medio calva, abrazando un casco de duelista. Respiraba roncamente. Junto a la cara de su pie mugriento, duerme una lata de Tecate roja: el ave negra sobrevolaba el cielo rojo como un funesto augurio. Codexis roncaba un negro sueño de knock-out: aun los ojos del alma que sobrevuelan los campos de Oniria estaban ciegos.

Había terminado en la boca de aquella ramera rubia que después le vació también los bolsillos y desapareció mientras él caía desvalido a ese aturdimiento que sigue al orgasmo, y del cual tardó en recuperarse. Estuvo sentado durante casi una hora en el wáter, con el miembro tan flácido como un gusano de gomita, resistiendo con la frialdad insensible de una roca de pantano a las pestes allí encerradas. Con los calzoncillos en las rodillas y los pantalones tirando de los tobillos, la barbilla sobre el pecho, las manos caídas, el aspecto era completamente lamentable.

Cuando consiguió vencer la pesadez mortuoria que lo tenía presa, fue que se percató de lo que había ocurrido. Sin un cinco en los bolsillos, regresó cabizbajo a la mesa. Cabizbajo: no satisfecho, no alegre; pobre también de esa reminiscencia incadescente que acompaña al macho mucho tiempo después de la conquista. Aunque, ¿no fue, más bien, él el conquistado? Arrastraba los pies. El estómago pugnaba por verter su contenido y sumar su ácida peste a la cámara de gases. Los dedos torpes tardaban en recibir las señales del cerebro que indicaban _ajustarse el pantalón_. Pero lo consiguió. El contraste entre la terrible sala de letrinas y el salón principal era abismal y perceptible. La calidez lo envolvió: el aroma de las botanas y de los leños. Los murmullos alegres de los convidados. En la barra lo esperaba todavía la sabrosa cena pero ya no le hacía mucha gracia proseguir su ingesta: el estómago maltrecho todavía no se recuperaba del desazón de las letrinas mortuorias. Se acomodó en su asiento y, disponiéndose a comer a la fuerza, pensó en el clan, primero, y en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Por fin sentía enojo, indignación, ganas de buscar a esa puta y violarla, primero. Imágenes terribles relampaguearon frente a sus ojos: la acorralaría en un callejón, la tomaría por el cuello con fiereza inexorable y la besaría con ferocidad. Ella trataría de librarse pero él no lo permitiría. Sus dedos ásperos, habituados al combate, hurgarían la entrepierna de la puta, encontrarían el sexo para ultrajarlo. Los dedos viscosos estarían poco después en la boca sucia que ya había recibido en semen de un millón de hombres. Quería arrancarle el bonito vestido comprado con el dinero robado y exponerla a la vista indiferente de los peatones. Quería escupirle, golpearla con el puño, con el puño indisciplinado y sin ley. Quiso ver la bonita cara con la mandíbula y la nariz rota y toda cubierta de hematomas. Quería desfigurarle el rostro, así, con los dedos, con los nudillos, tal vez con las rodillas. Y violarla con crueldad y desesperación animal: echar una segunda descarga de semen, pero esta vez ahí, en la funesta cavidad donde se origina la vida humana. Roja de infecciones, Codexis contribuiría no a la germinación de una nueva vida sino a la erradicación de la suya. Los gérmenes de su pene, que no se sabía lavar, danzarían con aquellos otros de la vagina pútrida y fétida en furibunda orgía. ¿Qué luz vería, qué luz vertería sobre el mundo aquella cavidad infecta? La dolorosa desesperación de las úlceras; la irritación punzante de las llagas; el clítoris como un champiñón, como una fístula de lava encajada en la comisura del sexo. Quería que su semen fuera un aserrín venenoso: astillas de vidrio ardiente. Quería que su miembro, minúsculo, débil, irrisorio, fuera del magnitud de un sable samurái, y quizá de la misma punzante capacidad de destrucción. Eso, eso, eso -se repetía como el Chavo del Ocho, pero uno trastornado y diabólico- un pene grande, sólido, como el asta de una bandera asesina -y todas las banderas son asesinas- para atravesarla como a un pollo rostizado. Fantasías de delirante éxtasis maligno lo mantuvieron cautivo con su hechizo dionisíaco.

OnixG224, amigo suyo, líder del clan, solía jugar, a veces, en ratos durante los cuales su ánimo era de una ambigüedad indiscernible entre la amargura y una cierta alegría subyacente en la memoria prima de un secreto deseo de destrucción, con imágenes perversas, las cuales comunicaba al primero que tuviera cerca. Regularmente, eran ellos, Cyclo, Codexis, Ram, las primeras víctimas, quienes lo reían o lo soportaban. Para su personal fortuna, y quizá para el relativo bienestar del clan, estos exabruptos incomprensibles eran poco frecuentes, dándose una sola vez en meses: una sola espantosa imagen con varios intervalos de meses. Una, en particular, proferida recientemente, fue la que inspiró el particular deseo ruin que lo tenía entretenido en ese momento: _te la voy a meter; te va a subir, serpiente flexible, por todo el intestino; te va a salir por la boca. ¿El semen? ¡a presión, por la nariz!_

Quería, ahora él, feroz, dirigirse a las calles, buscar a la prostituta rubia y…

Terminó el frío plato de anguila con medusa y trocitos de merluza. En el fondo del bol reposaban las espinas del pescado y algunos residuos informes de ramen. Incluso ahí se hacía presente la oculta maldad del Líder: en una ocasión comentaba que su padre había ido a pescar _merluza_ al mar de Cortés.


	7. Chapter 7

Estaba decidido, o eso pensaba. Como no tenía efectivo tramitó parte de su bien aglutinada cuenta crediticia, accesible a través de una pequeña terminal de la que ya disponían, por fuerza legislativa, hasta la más insignificante tiendita de abarrotes en el más inhóspito confín del ZDWORLD, accesible tan solo con su huella dactilar. El cantinero, grueso, descomunal y ceremonioso como un pez-globo-abad aproximó el aparatito a Codexis. La _terminal_ era, más que un computador en miniatura, satélite que conectaba con la base central de datos del gobierno de la ZDCITY. Todo lo que tenía qué hacer él, como dueño del negocio, era ingresar la cantidad a cobrar mientras que a Codexis le correspondía plantar la huella del dedo índice izquierdo y el trámite, casi sin dilación, quedaría concretado.  
Así fue hecho y Codexis se marchó.

Era la hora más profunda de la noche, turbia y azulada. No muy lejanas del centro de aquél distrito, las calles presentaban su peor aspecto, su más desesperanzadora cara: los muros, elevados y amplios de impecable geometrías eran, sin embargo, como lápidas inmensas o ataúdes erguidos. Los callejones, tripas nebulosas y negras, eran el centro de misteriosos gorjeos y murmullos.

Parece como si, de pronto, al salir de la tibia taberna, donde todo se prestaba para el envalentonamiento de las pasiones, con el aroma sabroso de la cocina y las risas de los parroquianos, y enfrentarse en un instante con la hostil intemperie de los suburbios, se hubiera encogido como un gusano de un pisotón: el Codexis asesino que un momento atrás deseaba desfigurar el rostro de la prostituta ladrona, ahora se sentía tan cobarde como un niño abandonado y después de dos o tres pasos, con las manos en los bolsillos y ya temblando por el frío, abandonó la determinación asesina y abrazó de nuevo, conveniente y oportunamente, el principio cristiano de perdonar y bendecir a quienes nos hacen el mal. Después de todo, el dinero que llevaba consigo era poco para lo que la ramera hizo tan bien con sus labios, lengua y garganta. _Seh_, suspiró satisfecho, recordando las columnas salomónicas que la puta dibujaba con su lengua artemarcialista a lo largo de su diminuto pene, que chupó con pasión alocada, _casi _con el amor votivo de la joven que recién descubre… _Seh, _le salió barato el chistesito. Se acomodó los pantalones; se manoseó la entrepierna como para acomodarse los testículos -microscópicos guijarros de arroyo- y recordó con regocijo el potente orgasmo que le provocó la experta ordeñadora.

Ya se hacía hora de volver a casa. Es decir, al tosco cuartel que el clan ONX había improvisado con triplay, lámina y pedazos recogidos de aquí y allá. Sin duda no desemejaba de una guarida de vagabundos cualquiera. Y, ciertamente, sus vecinos eran la más inmunda ralea de toda la periferia del ZDWORLD: los fracasados, los leprosos, la escoria de la sociedad: ladrones, drogadictos, pordioseros asociados, prostitutas que podían reventar de sobredosis bajo la luz del sol sin que nadie las auxiliara… en suma: la hez de la hez. Nada inapropiado para el Clan ONX, al cual se le había vedado toda posibilidad de salvación entre las clases privilegiadas. Se sintió incomodado ante la idea de pasar lo que restaba de la noche en la sucia colchoneta que le correspondía, en la que, además de él, nacían, vivían, se matrimoniaban y morían piojos, garrapatas y pulgas. No le cupo duda de la pureza de la lealtad de Journeyman, de Ram, de Cyclo, de Infinity: todos ellos permanecían con Onix por nada más que amistad y lealtad. Si le dieran la espalda, si lo negaran frente a las autoridades, frente a los _grandes_ de la Capital, todas las puertas les serían abiertas. Estaba aburrido de esa palabrería. Amistad… lealtad… ¿valía eso pasarse todas las noches rascándose hasta caer desmayado por el doloroso mordisco de un cangrejo de colchón que te disputa el derecho al maloliente algodón del camastro? Antes, así lo pensaba. Pero, después de años de estancamiento; después de años en los que no había crecido de ellos más que la _in_famia y el descrédito que, a decir verdad, era totalmente justo… ya comenzaba a dudarlo. Por si fuera poco, las alentadoras palabras de Selam lo habían sacudido de su letargo. Como años atrás Isafo tentó a Journeyman, Selam ahora le tentaba a él. Todavía sus palabras se escuchaban a través del velo del tiempo, con su peso, su verdad y su esperanza. ¿Qué hacía con ONX? Ni siquiera le respetaban. Nadie le entendía su _humor_. Pensaba, estaba firmemente convencido de que eran los ONX unos maricones, que necesitaban atención psicológica, que no eran capaces de soportar sus chistes… y, sobre todo, de que le tenían envidia; que se ponían verdes cuando él, inocentemente, insistía recordándoles sus victorias. Por eso, de entre todos, Selam lo había elegido, regalándolo con su amistad invaluable. ¡La amistad de un _grande_! La mano robusta de un soldado de élite lo había designado a él como el _mejor_ de ONX, planteándole una cuestión crítica: _¿por qué seguías con ellos? _¿Por qué no seguir adelante, en las escalas, las conquistas ,las jerarquías? ¿Por qué no _alcanzar_ la dignidad? La Dignidad era inalcanzable con esas lacras. Era verdad: al pensar en Selam, todo, _todo_, _todo lo demás_ palidecía: la amistad, la lealtad, el honor; los años con Onix y Journeyman eran absolutamente nada bajo la sombra de la élite que representaba Selam.

La emoción del reciente acto sexual y de la buena comida se iban ofuscando: las calles tétricas y deplorables de aquella periferia representaban fielmente la existencia errática, indisciplinada, desinforme de los ONX. No, no, no. Estas calles, esta periferia, este suburbio, estaba en mejores condiciones que aquél arrabal improvisado donde vivía _su _clan y que era al mismo tiempo inmejorable manifestación del alma de ONX, muy a pesar de todo su apabullante simbología desarrollada años atrás por los ideólogos y caudillos del clan. _¡CLAN!_ Vaya manera de entender las cosas… ¿Y el dinero? ¡Él era el único que tenía un crédito tan amplio!

No cesaba en sus quejas de esposa insatisfecha. Entretando, un sol espléndido se adivinaba en el horizonte, tiñendo la obscuridad lentamente con el púrpura del alba.


	8. Chapter 8

Se encontró con una llamativa tienda de souvenirs turísticos, en una esquina junto a un maloliente y poco alentadora restaurante de comida china, en cuyo escaparate era presumido un certificado de salubridad a vencido desde hacía dos años. Aunque iban a dar apenas las 4 a.m., ya un Revenant de gorra overol y bufanda de cuadros barría afanosamente la acera, insistiendo sobre una mancha informe, negra, voluminosa, áspera, como una costra de brea.  
—¡Buenos días, chaval!—saludó la trabajadora calaquita sacudiendo su mano de maraca y sonriendo de ese modo descarcanado como solo pueden los _renacidos._

Codexis todavía no se acostumbraba al trato con los con los demonios domesticados; fenómeno más o menos reciente, ocurrido después de una importante guerra en XXXXX, cuando las agencias de inteligencia científica del ZDWORLD y las élites armamentísticas desarrollaron un complejo sistema de dominio y aprovechamiento de energía, con el que se había conseguido el control cabal de las fuerzas demoniacas, desarrollando a partir de ellas, una fuente inagotable de insumos como nunca antes se había visto en la historia del mundo. Todo o cual desató el crecimiento exponencial del ZDW: la energía obtenida de los demonios, al carecer casi de dificultades para su perpetuación, valió para la pronta obsolescencia de la energía eléctrica y petrolera y la caída súbita de las comisiones privadas y federales para la aportación de estas. A este fenómeno histórico se le denominó como Revolución Energética Aeroespacial.

El frío estaba en su punto álgido: el concreto, el metal y el asfalto parecían conservar y potenciarlo, así como el aluminio con el calor durante un asado. Tuvo la necesidad imperiosa de resguardarse, y destinó para ello la tiendita cuyos umbrales presidía un llamativo Cacodemon-chibi de neón. El interior, como lo esperaba, era cálido, agradable, olía a incienso. Un viejo dormitaba detrás de un mostrador, con una revista HENTAI-X! en las manos. Era regordete y tenía toda la pinta de ser un viejo verde y feliz, con pelos rizados coronándole una calva deslustrada.

El lugar, poblado de estanterías, se especializaba en artículos pasados de temporada, como revistas, números atrasados de almanaques, manuales y fanzines cuyas casas editoras habían quebrado; DVDS, VHSs, cassetes y disksman, fotografías autografiadas por idols japonesas en ridículas posturas de falsa desprevención; juguetes variados de colección, Kamen Raiders, Godzillas y Gameras hasta Max Steels y He mans; cartuchos de NES y SEGA MEGADRIVE hasta PS3 y XBOX ONE.

Se entretuvo buscando algo que le recordara su infancia: un monitor de IBM tan grande como un microondas; un control de Atari descompuesto, pero que de buena gana compraría para conservarlo como amuleto, como reliquia sagrada. ¡Qué hallazgo! El control del Atari lo remontó a su infancia más temprana. Acarició el mando con deleite, con fruición de experto que palpa para evaluar presionando los botones como si, una vez más, se encontrara sentado frente al televisor enorme de la sala, ignorando _la calor_ sofocante del estío dominicano, hipnotizado por la bicromía torpe -pero cargada del efectismo de la novedad-, sujetó firmemente la palanca y la manipuló como si de veras compitiese una vez más con sus escandalosos primos.

Se volvió para preguntar el precio al viejo pero este ya roncaba, dormido del todo, con la revista cerrada sobre el mostrador, las manos cruzadas junto a una _CherryCoke_, un frasco de viagra y papel de porro listo para liarse. El cuadro deplorable le produjo simpatía. No cabía duda de que se hallaba ante un viejo verde, porrero y cogelón. Se acercó tímidamente y colocó cerca de él el mando del Atari, procurando hacer ruido para llamar su atención. Tentativa infructuosa: el anciano roncó más fuerte, mientras la barbilla se apretaba cada vez más en el pecho. Miró alrededor para averiguar si había alguien más que pudiera atenderlo. En el exterior los primeros automóviles se desperezaban del negro sueño de metal, para trasladar a los tripulantes más allá de la periferia, a las fábricas o a las compañías empacadoras de productos agrícolas. Figuras que se recortaban en el azul turbio de la madrugada, imprecándose o saludándose. El Revenant de overol ahora estaba frotando con un paño húmedo el vitral de la tiendita, interrumpiéndose para darle sorbos a un termo de café. _Nadie más_. Miró con más atención y descubrió que, en un extremo, junto a la puerta de servicio, había un pasaje limitado por una especie de cortina de cuero, señalada por lo alto con tres llamativas X y un! Como de fuego eléctrico. Del interior provenían sonidos indescifrables, rumores inaprehensibles; una intermitencia de aparatos sospechosamente conocida. Alguien entró: era el Revenant, sonriente en sus casi dos metros de estatura, semejante a una parca de las _danzas macabras _medievales pero de muy buen tono, como si un mangaka la hubiera trabajado en su estudio para darle un aspecto bonachón de tal manera que no contrariara la naturaleza demoniaca original.  
—¡Buenos días!— Saludó por segunda vez, y dirigió una mirada avergonzada sobre el viejo cuyos ronquidos iban in-crescendo— ¡Ay! ¡El viejo Berry! Te pido que lo disculpes. Y así mismo a mí también, no me percaté de que esperabas ser atendido. ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?  
A Codexis le sorprendió cuán educada era la calaquita infernal y se preguntó si pertenecía _de verdad_ a la misma raza de irritantes parcas que después de _sacarte un pedo_ con un grito que a su vez era risa te acosaban con sus cohetes teledirigidos; cuando no era que te aparecían de cerquita y te metían tremendo putazo. ¡Bichos rompehuevos! ¡Cómo se hacían odiar! Pero este, hecho un pan de Dios, mantenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada como un humilde santo de yeso en el rincón de una Iglesia.  
—Buenos días… Sí, quiero comprar esto… —y señaló el mando de Atari, reluciente, cuidado, aunque inútil.  
—¡Claro, claro!— Se apresuró el Revenant, corriendo detrás del mostrador, sacando una envoltura de plástico, solicitando la paga de 5 centavos de EXP. ¡Una ganga! Justo lo que le quedaba en los bolsillos. Pagó. Esperó a que la calaquita envolviese con esmero el mando con un plástico aislante, protector. Sospechó que era él quien abusaba de los tenderos. Pero recibió con lánguido placer su adquisición, y sin embargo permaneció de pie, en medio del lugar, antes de salir, mirando hacia el misterioso umbral de las tres X. La señaló con un gesto y preguntó al Revenant que qué era aquello. La calaquita se sonrojó, si es que un cráneo puede sonrojarse, y procedió a tartamudear:  
—Es… es… je,je,je— y se ajustaba el overol como para dejarle espacio al corazón para latir a sus anchas mientras la otra mano se frotaba la cabeza— quequequequequequeque, ¡es un…! ¿sí me entiende? Donde hay —Y aquí hizo la seña de comillas con los dedos angulosos y trató de hacer que Codexis _leyera sus labios_ pronunciando en silencio una palabra imposible que iniciaba con un chasquido y proseguía muda e inaudible en su misterio— ¿sí me entiende, ñor? Las… pe-pe-películas de —repitió los gestos— "eso" ¿sí me entiende, ñor? —Y procedió a realizar una serie de señas y gestos de las manos y brazos, cadera y piernas como si, en lenguaje de señas, tratara de describirle a un sordo un malviaje de peyote. A pesar de lo incomprensible de su juego de señas, Codexis entendió y se sintió picado por la curiosidad. La curiosidad, en un momento dado, mientras contemplaba las cortinas oscilando lentamente como al vapor de un jadeo, fue derivando en un deseo intenso. ¿Entrar? ¿había qué entrar y… descubrir lo que las contorsiones del nervioso revenant tan solo sugerían? Pasó saliva: estaba tenso. No había dormido, era cierto, pero todavía se sentía capaz de pasar un rato fuera de "casa". _¡Casa!_ Una vez más, los ONX le resultaron odiosos. Indicó al Revenant que pasaría, pero le encargó un momento el mando.  
—¡Cla-cla-aro, señor!— Estaba colorado. Evitó verlo a los ojos. Guardó detrás del mostrador el control de Atari y sacó un paño y se puso a frotar los estantes. El viejo roncaba todavía, tan fuerte como uno de los automóviles que ya rugían en la acera, levantando polvo y partículas tóxicas.

Codexis penetró el umbral del mismo modo en que un postulante atraviesa el arco salomónico de una terrible sociedad iniciática secreta. Primero, un pasmo de colores, vértigo etílico de neón y fuegos artificiales, ráfaga de cuerpos entrelazados, procesión dionisíaca, torbellinos de peyote y marihuana y opioides milenarios; feroz mansalva de atrocidades, bosque de plástico…

Era una habitación negra, estrecha, hedionda, caliente como los muslos de una ramera. Varios televisores proyectaban, al mismo tiempo, numerosas escenas pornográficas. Algunos hombres las miraban de pie, se frotaban la entrepierna, comentaban, hacían gestos obscenos, corregían al de la película e informaban al de a lado sobre cómo habrían hecho ellas. No, no, imbécil: a una mujer el clítoris se le toca ¡así! Y el pulgar calloso de uña negra trazaba toscos romboides en el aire. Niebla, más que vapor o humo, hacía del recinto una caverna de pesadillas.


	9. Chapter 9

Una puta mamaba una verga imposible con furia espeluznante. El pollón anónimo palpitaba como un ser con vida propia —_no como una mera extremidad orgánica. _Grande como un brazo, desaparecía y aparecía después de breves intervalos en la garganta abismal de la ramera, que tras llegar a la base retrocedía en elegantes espirales hasta la punta, donde ametrallaba con lengüetazos la uretra, mientras las manos amasaban los testículos con erudición de masajista oriental. La escena, con una puta así de feroz y ferozmente atractiva como era, con dificultad no ejercería su violencia sobre los presentes, repartiendo cuotas de eléctrica excitación en los presentes. Digámoslo así: un habitáculo negro y siniestro, rodeado por un discreto público, era el escenario donde se desarrollaba la felación descrita. Un aire ritual se esforzaba, sin conseguirlo, por mezclarse con el aire lúdico. Ludismo ritual. Codexis se excitaba. Siguió el ejemplo de los que permanecían en la sensible penumbra junto a él: la mano palpaba la entrepierna, o, si ya dentro del pantalón, jugaban los dedos con el prepucio, o tiraban los pellejos con necedad masturbatoria. No era aquello suficiente. Ni siquiera cuando la verga imposible estalló como una trompa de elefante que estornuda, derramando por lo menos un galón de semen en la cara de la doctora en felaciones; ni siquiera cuando dos encapuchados de penes de envergadura mediocre reemplazaron al primer monigote, fue suficiente para Codexis. Salió. Pasó a otro habitáculo estrecho, que en esta ocasión era del color rojo ígneo del infierno que tantas veces había visitado con sus colegas del clan, y que a él tanto le fatigaban, porque, aunque el origen del _ZDWORLD _era la cacería de monstruos, por decirlo de una manera muy simplificada, él prefería la competición. Rojo y sedas. Algunos hombres, que tenían toda la pinta de ser viejos pescadores, vagabundos o pagafantas de cantina, sentados en elegantes sofás, miraban a una bella mujer en un diván romano introducir diversos objetos en su vagina, que después procedía a expulsar con sensual lentitud. Los hombres se masturbaban, cada uno a su ritmo. La mujer hizo una señal a un punto desconocido de la habitación. Una cortina se abrió y apareció otra mujer, de gruesos muslos decorados con cintas y holanes. Una cabellera rubia ondulaba con la vigorosa gracia de las serpientes de Medusa. Se arrodilló frente al diván y llevó su boca ansiosa a la sonrosada vulva que le sonreía. Gemidos, jadeos, gritos, muecas que provocarían el espanto de no ser conocido su contexto. Codexis, salió. Esto _tampoco _era suficiente. En la siguiente, un hombre animaba a los paseantes a _cogerse a su esposa_. Ella _se la tragaría enterita_ sin oponerse ni resistirse. _¡Lo único a lo que no puede oponerse ni resistirse es a sus ganas de que se la cojan! ¡Pase, pase, mi amigo! _Y su tono era idéntico al de los gitanos en las ferias con sus ridículos concursos. Pero aquí no había trampa ni concurso ridículo ni charlatanería. _¡Llénela de semen! ¡Vamos, amigo! ¡Hoy ya se la cogieron 50, pero la puta quiere más! _Y cuando miró a Codexis lo detuvo con su bastón y clavó en él una mirada conmovedora. Sus palabras adquirieron entonces el encanto de la sabiduría paternal. Reconocía en Codexis a un _corneador _muy digno. Nada le haría más feliz que el que él se cogiera duro a su esposa. Y Codexis cedió, conmovido y feliz. La mujer estaba bañada en semen. Yacían a su alrededor, en sus muslos, cabeza y torso condones usados. La mujer parecía un vertedero de condones usados. Era regordeta, pero atractiva, guapa, de cabellos cortos y mirada melancólica. Cuando vió a Codexis, como un perro, pasó de su melancólica postura a una arrebatada y deseosa. Se le lanzó, moviendo el rabo, prodigándole besos, lamiéndolo, tratando de desvestirlo. Codexis, a pesar de sentir aquél cuerpo hediondo y fétido a capas de semen sobre capas de semen y mugre, sintió como nunca la punzada vertiginosa de la excitación sexual. La ayudó desvistiéndose. Ella ya le chupaba el pene diminuto con la maestría de una lesbiana manipulando el clítoris —tratándose de _él_ no podía ser de otra manera. En una sola noche se había culiado a dos putas por el precio de una. Se ensoberbeció. Miró el colchón donde había reposado la mujer y le recordó al suyo, plagado de chinches y otras alimañas cada cual más mordelona que la anterior, y sintió rabia. Nuevamente los ONX desfilaron prepotentes frente a él: vírgenes, idiotas, inútiles, fastidiosos. No quería volver. Agarró la cabeza que devoraba sus genitales y la apretó contra la pelvis.


End file.
